Иσcћз dз Αмσя
by Salsazar
Summary: El enamorado, ella enamorada, los demas con el mismo sentimiento... En esa noche se dara el amor... Una Noche De Amor...


_**¡Un BubblesXBoomer señores!, como ustedes sabrán yo soy fanática del ButterXButch pero esta vez les dejare un pequeño regalo llamado "One-Shot" sobre estos 2 azulitos, ¡A todo el que adore esta pareja que lo disfrute!... Y al que no pues que se aguante XD…**_

**Normal POV**

Las chicas estaban arreglándose para el tan preciado baile _**"Noche de Amor" **_Por supuesto Buttercup se había reusado a ir pero los constantes "Lloriqueos" de sus amigas se le habían vuelto algo cansados por lo cual accedió a ir, arreglar y… Maquillar. Una vez terminadas, listas y arregladas se fueron hacia su destino… _**"El Baile"**_... Las chicas estaban tan hermosas que los dioses hubieran mandado una constelación para ellas…

_***Blossom*=**__** Vestido strapless de la parte de arriba; llegando su suave tela hasta los talones color rosa pastel (**__La pagina es:_

_./_vVQyEi8YfiQ/TSH_19__**), zapatos rosa pastel con flores doradas y su cabello suelto con un moño al costado de la cabeza del mismo color que el vestido (**__ Pagina:_

_http./wp-content/uploads/__**)**_

_***Buttercup*=**__** Llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda strapless de la parte de arriba con una cinta verde sujetada en uno de sus hombros (Estilo "Tarzan" pero más delgada)Que le llegaba hasta los talones (**__Pagina:_

_/wp-content/uploads/2__**) Y zapatos verde esmeralda pero más claro con una bincha verde al costado de su cabello que ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda(**__Pagina:_

_.com/wp-content/uploads/__**)**_

_***Bubbles*= **__**Un vestido azul turquesa strapless (**__Pagina:_

_.__**) Y unos zapatos blancos con toques azul claro con su cabello como el capitulo 51 soñando ser una diseñadora de modas**_

Todas se veían hermosas y no tardaron en llegar y como era de esperarse las reacciones de todos los chicos del baile (Aun los que tenían novia XD) fue: _***W***_. Las chicas se fueron hacia la pista de baile donde 3 chicos sin pareja aparentemente las esperaban y si estos eran _**Los Rowdyruff Boys Z**_: Viejos enemigos de _**Las Powerpuff Girls Z**_. Y vaya que viejos por ahora ellos y ellas a sus 18 años de edad habían dejado de lado sus diferencias para poder estar juntos… Y los chicos estaban muy apuestos esa noche:

_***Brick*=**__** Smoking negro con una corbata roja y unos zapatos negros **_

_***Butch*=**_ _**Smoking negro con corbata verde y unos zapatos negros**_

_***Boomer*=**__** Smoking negro con una corbata azul marino y unos zapatos negros**_

¡Wow!, chicas se ven increíbles – Dijeron al unísono los 3 jóvenes mirando detenidamente a sus contrapartes

Ustedes también se ven bien chicos – Dijeron ellas con un lindo sonrojo por la intensa mirada de sus acompañantes

Ok, no quisiera interrumpir este momento chicos pero… Chicas creo ya debemos subir al escenario – Dijo la azabache al ver las señas del Director para que subieran

Sí, bueno nos vemos chicos – Dijo la pelirroja siguiendo a su amiga oji-verde seguida de la oji-azul

Brick: Chicos, creo que es el momento no podemos ocultar más nuestros sentimientos hacia las chicas, así que hoy les confesaremos nuestros sentimientos…

Butch & Boomer: Hecho

Las chicas subieron al escenario y pues Bubbles en la batería, Blossom en el piano y Buttercup en la guitarra acústica cantando pero ella bailaba algo sensual y sexymente_**(Cantaran : Party In The USA de Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus) **_

_**Buttercup: **__**I hopped off the plan**_

_**At LAX with a dreamer **_

_**Card again **_

_**Welcome to the land**_

_**Of fame excess and I gotta **_

_**Fit in**_

_**Jumped in the cab,**_

_**Here am for the first time**_

_**Look to my right **_

_**And see the**_

_**Hollywood sign**_

_**This Is all so crazy,**_

_**Everybody seems so famous**_

_**My tummy's turnin' **_

_**And I'm feeling**_

_**Kinda homesick**_

_**Too much pressure **_

_**And I'm nervous**_

_**That's when the taxi man turned**_

_**On the radio **_

_**And the Jay-Z song**_

_**Was on**_

_**And the Jay-Z song**_

_**Was on**_

_**And the jy-Z song**_

_**So I put my hands up,**_

_**They're playin' my song**_

_**The butterflies fly away,**_

_**I'm noddin' my head like**_

_**¡Yeah! (**_Y de un pisoton a la tela de su vestido se desgarro hasta llegar a la mitad de su muslo lo que sorprendió a todos, pero ella le resto importancia y siguio bailando y cantando_**)**_

_**Movin' my hips like**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**Got my hands up,**_

_**They're playin' my song**_

_**They know I'm gonna be okay**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**It's a Party In The USA!**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**It's a Party In The USA!**_

_**Get to the club In my taxi cab,**_

_**Everybody's lookin'**_

_**At me now like**_

_**Who's that chick **_

_**That's Rocking kicks,**_

_**She's gotta be from **_

_**Outta town **_

_**So hard whit my girls **_

_**Not around me**_

_**It's definitely **_

_**Not a Nashville party**_

'_**Cause all I see is stilettos**_

_**I guess I never got the memo**_

_**My tummy's turnin' **_

_**And I'm feeling**_

_**Kinda homesick**_

_**Too much pressure **_

_**And I'm nervous**_

_**That's when the DJ dropped**_

_**My favorite tune**_

_**And the Britney **_

_**Song was on**_

_**And the Britney**_

_**Song was on**_

_**And the Britney**_

_**Song was on**_

_**So I put my hands up,**_

_**They're playin' my song**_

_**The butterflies fly away **_

_**I'm noddin' my head like**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**Movin my hips like**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**Got my hands up,**_

_**They're playing my song**_

_**They know I'm**_

_**Gonna be okay**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**It's a Party In The USA!**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**It's a Party In The USA!**_

_**Feel like hoppin'**_

_**On a flight **_

_**On a flight**_

_**Back to my hometown**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Town tonight**_

_**Something stops me **_

_**Everytime **_

_**Everytime**_

_**The DJ plays my song**_

_**I feel alright**_

_**So I put my hands up, **_

_**They're playing my song**_

_**The butterflies fly away**_

_**I'm nodding my head like**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**Moving my hips like**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**Got my hands up,**_

_**They're playing my song**_

_**They know I'm gonna be okay**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**It's a Party In The USA!**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**It's a Party In The USA!**_

_**So I put my hands up,**_

_**They're playing my song**_

_**The butterflies fly away,**_

_**I'm nodding my head like**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**Moving my hips like**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**Got my hands up,**_

_**They're playing my song**_

_**They know I'm gonna be okay**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**It's a Party In The USA!**_

_**¡Yeah!**_

_**It's a Party In The USA!**_

Dicho eso termina la canción haciendo que otra música "Reggaeton" y los Brick y Boomer voltean a ver a su hermano Butch el cual tenía el rostro sonrojado y al igual que sus hermanos solo que este tenía algo de sangre en su nariz lo cual hizo reir un poco a los otros

Amm… Hermano tienes sangre en la nariz – Dijo el sexy pelirrojo a su guapo hermano azabache, el cual saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo limpio rápidamente al ver a las chicas acercarse  
Gracias viejo – Le agradeció a su hermano mayor

¡Wow!, chicas tocan muy bien, y tu sí que sabes moverte Butter – Dijo inocentemente el oji-azul

¡Gracias chicos! – Dijeron ellas al unísono

Blossom, ¿Quieres bailar? – Le pregunto algo nervioso a su amiga "Rosadita"

Claro Brick – Dijo esta con un sonrisita apenas visible para el pelirrojo

Y así ambos se fueron a la pista de baile

Amm… Oye Butter ¿Bailas? – Pregunto algo sonrojado el oji-verde a la "Verdecita"

Con mucho gusto – Dijo ella con un lindo tono carmesí en sus mejillas

Los dos sonrojados a bailar

Boomer/Bubbles ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – Dijeron ambos para luego esbozar una sonrisa e ir a bailar juntos los dos

++++++++++++++++++++++++_**B**__r__**i**__c__**k **__& __**B**__l__**o**__s__**s**__o__**m**_+++++++++++++++++++++++

Sabes bailas muy bien Bloss – Le hizo un cumplido a la oji-rosa el oji-rojo

Muchas gracias, tu también Brick – Le devolvió al oji- carmesí

Pero de un segundo a otro Brick dejo de bailar haciendo a la oji-rosa parar también

¿Qué sucede Brick? – Pregunto preocupada Blossom

Blossom… Yo… Tengo una confesión que hacerte – Expreso algo sonrojado el pelirrojo a su acompañante

¿Qué es Brick? – Dijo la oji-rosa algo alarmada

Blossom, ya no lo puedo ocultar… Te amo y siempre Ah sido así… Así que ¿Saldrías conmigo como algo más que amigos? – Dijo "Formalmente" el chico

¡Claro! – Expreso feliz la chica dándole un abrazo a su nuevo novio el cual correspondió feliz…

**************************_**B**__u__**t**__c__**h **__& __**B**__u__**t**__t__**e**__r__**c**__u__**p**_************************

¡Wow!, nunca me imagine que bailaras así Verdecita – Dijo algo divertido al ver el pequeño sonrojo en la cara de la azabache

Mmm, gracias Butch – Contesto sonrojada

Pero Butch dejo de bailar por un segundo para tomar a la chica de la mano y llevarla a la mesa de comida

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto confundida por las acciones del chico

Butter… Yo… Estoy enamorado de ti – Expreso el oji-verde sonrojado

¿Q-que? – Pregunto confundida y sonrojada la chica

Estoy enamorado de ti y… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto algo emocionado por saber la respuesta de su contraparte

Y-yo… S-sí, eso me encantaría – Dijo la chica para besarse con el nuevo amor de su vida…

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*_**B**__o__**o**__m__**e**__r & __**B**__u__**b**__b__**l**__e__**s**_*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Amm… Bubbles ¿Podemos salir un momento al jardín? – Pregunto el tierno rubio a su rubia "Amiga"

Claro Boomer – Dijo ella extrañada

Ya una vez en el jardín…

El rubio arrodillado tomando la mano de la chica la cual estaba algo sonrojada….

Bubbles desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti, Y me gustaría saber si tu también – Dijo decidido el oji-azul

Boomer yo desde siempre te eh amado – Dijo ayudándolo a levantarse para quedar frente a frente

Bubbles, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? – Dijo el algo timido

Claro que si – Dicho esto un tierno beso por parte de los 2 se hace presente y así… Todos continúan… Continúan con su _**Noche De Amor**_…

_**¡Listo!, espero les haya gustado**_

_**¿Merece Reviews?**_


End file.
